


Mutually Assured Irritation

by fellowshipofthefandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, basically porn without plot, enjoy?, its fine, lol wat am i doing, low key hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipofthefandoms/pseuds/fellowshipofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you not know why, or do you just not want to say?” He is practically whispering at this point, and Arthur stills unnaturally as the words leave his mouth.</p><p>Before Merlin can react, Arthur spins around and shoves him until he has Merlin pinned against the wall. He is breathing hard, and each of his words is punctured by a labored exhale, “You. Drive. Me. Insane.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 3: “The Mark of Nimueh”  
> Some events of the episode are shifted slightly to comply with the storyline.

Merlin bursts out of Uther’s throne room, livid with anger. He thought he was finally righting the wrong he had done, that he could save Gwen’s life and atone for his sins, but he had been thwarted by none other than the royal prat himself.

He stalks down the halls, wracking his brain for any possible solution to get Gwen out of the dungeon, but none of his ideas are plausible.

After a while Merlin actually looks up and around and sees that he has wandered into a part of the castle completely unfamiliar to him. In his rage he had not registered where he was going or walked with any particular destination in mind. He sighs heavily and turns down the nearest hallway, planning on walking in one direction until he reaches an area he has been before.

It feels like hours before he actually finds his way to a more familiar place, and he realizes with a sharp stab of renewed anger that he has come upon Arthur’s quarters.

Merlin stares at the door for a few moments, debating whether or not to go in and give Arthur a piece of his mind. Just as he is about to turn on his heel and walk away, Arthur opens the door.

They stare at each other wordlessly for one awkwardly eternal moment before Arthur grabs Merlin by the shirt and yanks him bodily into the room. Arthur looks as if he means to say something, but Merlin beats him to it.

“Why did you do that!” he shouts.

Arthur’s eyes widen slightly before he shoot back, just as furious, “What do you mean, why did I save your neck?”

“I didn’t need you to save me,” Merlin says with a vicious sneer.

“From where I was standing you were about to be burned at the bloody stake!”

Merlin raises his eyebrows, and when he speaks again his voice is much lower, “Why do you care so much if I die?”

Arthur practically growls and turns his back, running both his hands through his hair. “I don’t know, maybe I just think it’s too much work to find another manservant?” He keeps his back towards Merlin, staring resolutely out the window. Merlin takes a step closer before he replies.

“Do you not know why, or do you just not want to say?” He is practically whispering at this point, and Arthur stills unnaturally as the words leave his mouth.

Before Merlin can react, Arthur spins around and shoves him until he has Merlin pinned against the wall. He is breathing hard, and each of his words is punctured by a labored exhale, “You. Drive. Me. Insane.”

“I promise you, the feeling is mutual,” Merlin hisses through his teeth, though a completely different feeling starts to spread through his body. Arthur presses impossibly closer, never moving his gaze from Merlin’s eyes. 

“Why must you take every possible opportunity to stupidly put yourself in danger?” Arthur murmurs, and his voice has taken on an entire new timbre.

“It’s not like I’m trying to nearly die every other day,” Merlin says petulantly.

Arthur narrows his eyes, “Maybe if someone put you in your place your ridiculous antics would come to an end.”

“Oh yeah?” Merlin says, “And what are you going to do about it?”

He almost hopes Arthur punches him in the face, if only to end the torturous tension between them that seems to be thickening with every passing second. Arthur surprises Merlin once again when he surges forward and crushed their lips together.

It is sudden, and forceful, and after a moment Merlin leans into it, and it is perfect.

Arthur moves his hands from Merlin’s shoulders to cup his face firmly. Merlin opens his mouth and deepens the kiss, encouraging Arthur with his tongue. They break apart for a moment, and Merlin pants into the space between them, “What-?”

“Shut up,” Arthur interrupts, and then backs up a step, taking off his shirt. Merlin takes a step forward and puts one hand on the planes of Arthur’s chest and moves his mouth to Arthur’s neck. Arthur makes a sounds low in his throat that sends a thrill straight to Merlin’s groin.

Merlin walks Arthur backwards and through the door to his bedroom and pushes him down on the bed. Arthur removes his shoes and trousers and suddenly he is stark naked, looking up at Merlin with a much-too-mischievous look in his eyes. He leans over and takes out a small vial from the drawer in his bedside table. Merlin scoffs out a short laugh and takes off his shirt, crawling onto the bed and on top of Arthur.

They kiss again, and this time Merlin bites at Arthur’s lips and revels in the wet heat of his mouth. Arthur puts his hands, large and strong, on Merlin’s back, slowly sliding them down to grab his ass. Merlin arches his back and groans, and Arthur takes the opportunity to flip them over so he is on top. He straddles Merlin’s thighs, holding him down by the shoulder with one hand and undoing the lacing of his pants with the other.

Merlin rocks his hips to get out of his pants, and he practically shouts when Arthur pours some oil from the vial and finally takes him in hand. He loses all concept of reality for a moment, and it is as if the whole universe has narrowed down to the feeling of Arthur’s hand on his cock. Arthur leans down and kisses the junction between Merlin’s shoulder and his neck, trailing down a few inches before biting down and sucking a mark on his collarbone. Merlin takes a handful of Arthur’s hair and yanks him up so their mouths meet, much more harried and sloppy than before.

Arthur begins to move his hand faster on Merlin’s cock, and Merlin grasps at the bedsheets with both hands in an attempt to stay, for a moment longer, on this terribly wonderful precipice. He cannot, however, hold out for very long, and soon he comes with a drawn out cry, spilling over Arthur’s hand and their chests.

For a split second neither of them move, the only sound in the room their equally loud and heavy breathing, then Merlin comes back down to earth and rolls Arthur over onto his back. He has not had much experience with anyone, not to mention another man, but he had read a few dirty novels in his day, ones he had cleverly hidden from his mother, and he had an idea for how to repay the favor.

Merlin starts by kissing Arthur on the lips, this time much more gentle and slow than before. He lingers there, experiencing the sweetness of the moment, before sliding his way down Arthur’s body, trailing kisses all the way. He stops when his mouth is on Arthur’s lower stomach, and deliberately makes a small circle of kisses and nips around his obviously achingly hard cock. He looks up to find a completely wrecked and very definitively annoyed Arthur.

“Get on with it, then,” he says breathlessly, and Merlin resists the urge to pinch his ass before taking Arthur’s cock into his mouth. It feels unfamiliar, though not entirely unpleasant, and the helpless noises Arthur is making more than make up for the discomfort.

Merlin sucks tentatively, then harder, more sure of himself. He draws back a little to work his tongue around the tip and is rewarded with a low growl from above him and one of Arthur’s hands threaded through his hair. He once again moves his head down, trying to take more of Arthur in, and Arthur’s hand fists in his hair tighter, almost to the point of pain.

He listens to Arthur’s breaths begin to come in short and fast before replacing his mouth with his hand. Arthur is too far gone to care, his eyes squeezed shut and his face turned into the mattress.

When he comes he moans softly and says one word, “Merlin.”

Merlin rolls onto his back so he is lying next to Arthur and lets out a deep breath. He looks down at the absolute mess they’ve made of the bed and almost starts to laugh before he realizes it will be his job to clean it up. He rolls his eyes and turns to face Arthur to find him already looking back.

He wracks his brain to try and think of something, anything, to say, and so he says the first thing that comes to his mind, “Still think I’m in love with Gwen, then?”

Arthur barks out a laugh and pushes Merlin onto the floor.


End file.
